Dinner is served!
by Filosofa-de-Porre
Summary: YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Sasuke and naruto are going out for dinner...but our uchiha don't sees to be hungry...well not hungry for food kukuku. ONE-SHOT!REPOSTED! AND BETAED :D


Naruto was on his lover's bed, he was a little tired, and that A-Ranked mission was horrible. The jounin was spread on the bed, with blue pants and a white t-shirt (me:drool), Waiting for Sasuke to get out of the bathroom, so they could go to dinner.

However, when Sasuke finally came out, he wasn't looking like he would be going anywhere, wearing only black pants, looking with lustful eyes at Naruto.

"Nah? Sasuke? Why aren't you ready yet?" asked Naruto, cocking his head to the side cutely, making the Uchiha want to go on with his plan.

"We're not going."

"What?!!! Sasuke!!! What are you-AHHHH…." started the blonde, his voice was filled with moans and sighs.

"I didn't said I wasn't hungry" whispered back the dark haired jounin into the other's ear, ripping the jinchuuriki's shirt off, proving his hunger.

"Sa-sasukeeee!!" moaned Naruto, while his lover gently kissed his neck, sucking, licking that delicious tanned skin. Then biting him, leaving a mark, saying the Uzumaki was his.

"Hummm, Naru-chan, you taste soooo good" said the Uchiha, trailing kisses to his kitsune's mouth, claiming them as his own, while using his hands to explore the blonde's slender body, making him gasp. Taking the opportunity, Sasuke deepened the kiss, ravishing the other's mouth.

Slowly, but surely, one of the Uchiha's hands made it's way to the blonde's pants, unzipping them and grabbing the blonde's member, squeezing it, making him moan into the kiss.

Sasuke wanted to give Naruto as much pleasure as possible, so he took his lover's pants, with his boxers, off, revealing the most beautiful body he had ever seen, of course he had already seen the other naked, but never in that situation, open to him, allowing his damned body to caress that slice of heaven! He was so perfect, could put any girl to shame, the only word that could describe him was...

'Perfect' Thought Sasuke, slipping his own pants and boxers off, while staring at Naruto, making him blush.

"S-stop sta-staring" said the blonde, looking away in a very ukeish style.

"Sorry Naru-chan, but you are so beautiful..." answered the black haired back, wrapping his arms around the perfect waist, planting kisses at his neck and shoulders.

"Sa-sasukeeee, s-stop teasing!" said Naruto weakly between moans.

"Someone is eager today!" said Sasuke playfully, knowing all too well he too was controlling himself to not fuck the shorter one senseless. Turning Naruto around, so his tight little entrance was in front of his painfully hard member he slipped two fingers into Naruto, he could hear the other moan in pain, he almost gave up of his plan and hugged his sweet kitsune's body, wiping away those tears and cuddling the other.

But his pervert side didn't allow it, it wanting to fuck Uzumaki so hard he couldn't walk for a week! So, making notes to kill Kakashi later, he started stretching the shorter, scissoring him, making him wider.

When he thought he was wide enough, he started searching for his uke's sweet spot, fingering him until he heard the other gasp. Smirking, he positioned himself behind the blonde's entrance, slowly entering into that warm, soft body, while massaging the jinchuuriki's abdomen, trying to reduce the pain. When he was all in he stopped, giving time to Naruto to accommodate to the intrusion.

He was thinking of how complete he felt in that body. It was like…hell, it was SO much more intense than anything he ever felt, so soft but strong...so sweet but rough...so Naruto...

"Sasuke! Move!!!!!"

Said person's irritated screams brought him back to reality. Slowly, he backed up a bit before thrust gently, though what he really wanted was definitely NOT gentle…but anyway…it felt so good! Sasuke moaned slightly, thrusting faster as he heard Naruto's moans and gasps of pleasure.

"Sa-sasukeee!!! Fa-faster!!! Please!" Begged Naruto, simply too deep in that wonderful sensation that he forgot his pride

(N/A: for a perverted seme like Sasuke, I don't thing pride would be such a predicament, hell, he would have raped Naru-chan on the Academy if it wasn't for that the almighty motherhen, namely Iruka, would had skinned him alive or even thinking that of his precious little brother).

Needless to say, the Uchiha complied. Thrusting as fast and deep he could, loving to hear his blonde's sweet moans. He re-positioned himself, searching for Naruto's special spot again, until Naruto gasped loudly.

"AHH!! Sa-sas-sasuke! Do that again, please!!" pleaded the other one, arching his back.

The Uchiha happily complied, thrusting furiously into the blonde's sweet body, hitting that spot dead on every time. At the same time, he pumped Naruto's own erection making the golden haired go over the edge.

"Sasuke! I'm gonna, I'm gonna…AHHHHH!!!!!!!! SASUKE!!!!!!!" screamed Naruto, releasing his seed in Sasuke's hand.

"Naruto!!!" said the Uchiha loudly, releasing into Naruto, turning the two beings into one.

Both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Sasuke pulled himself out of Naruto, wrapping his arms around the other's waist possessively. Naruto cuddled into Sasuke's chest, resting his head while feeling Sasuke kissing his forehead.

"So, Naru-chan, are you hungry yet?" asked the Uchiha sleepy, using one of his hands to pull the cover over them.

"Baka." scoffed Naruto, lacing his arms around the black haired's neck, kissing him. "I love you Sasuke!" and gave the Uchiha that rare true smile, not his usual foxy-grin, but a smile, pure smile, only given to him, full of love and affection.

"I love you too, my little kitsune" answered Sasuke caringly, hugging the other tightly and watching the other fall asleep peacefully, until giving up and falling asleep himself.


End file.
